


Un Instante en el Universo

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una viñeta minúscula nacida de un video que perlita_negra compartió y al mirarlo, noté algo que en el capítulo llamó mucho mi atención; la forma en que Sherlock ve a John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Instante en el Universo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 2x03

Por alguna razón que no alcanza a comprender, le gusta verlo vestirse.

No hay nada de particular en ello, solo una serie de movimientos predecibles y sencillos que puede anticipar sin mayor esfuerzo.

Pero aún así, encuentra fascinante la forma en que se mira al espejo al final, cuando se coloca la chaqueta y da una mirada a su reflejo, no sabe si infundiéndose valor para enfrentar los momentos difíciles o por los rastros de simple vanidad que intenta esconder.

Más de una vez ha deseado burlarse por eso, pero nunca ha podido hacerlo, y tampoco sabe por qué.

Quizá sea porque ha pasado a convertirse en una suerte de ritual extraño entre ellos; él siempre cerca, vigilante, en apariencia indiferente, pero atento. Y John, frente al espejo, revisando que todo esté en su lugar, simulando que no siente la mirada clavada en su cuello.

Por eso, ese día en especial, el del juicio, cuando aún no está seguro de cuál será el próximo movimiento a enfrentar, no finge más.

Se queda de pie tras él, y lo mira a través del espejo, sin subterfugios, sin excusas, sin una sola duda, casi anticipando todo lo que está por pasar, los acontecimientos que en cualquier momento se desencadenarán, y sin saber cuál será el papel de cada uno.

Y él, por una milésima de segundo, lo mira también.

Ninguno sabe qué ocurrirá, si tendrán un momento más como ese, pero entonces no importa, es un instante en el universo que solo ambos pueden compartir.


End file.
